Send Him My Love
by SecretChances
Summary: There is none. Pouts Oh by the way you might need tissues. I used a Journey song in his fic, it's called Send Her My Love. I reworded it to fit the perspective of Christine. I hope you enjoy it! No flames. Critiquingsp? is allowed. :D EC paring.


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. The lyrics are not mine, the characters aren't mine. The lyrics belong to Journey and the characters of course belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**Summary: **There is none. -Pouts- Read and find out what happens. oh btw hope you have tissues just in case. :D

Send Him My Love

_It's been so long  
__Since I've seen his face  
__You say he's doing fine  
__I still recall  
__My sad leaving_

She was sick. Love sick, home sick, sick emotionally everything. Images of him ran through her head day and night. She had kept in touch with Madame Giry who had repeatedly said, 'Don't worry about him. He'll forget and you should too.' She wished she could forget but it was impossible.

_How it hurt so bad to see him cry  
_I didn't want to say good-bye…

Christine de Changy sat in her bed and ran her hands over the play bill that she had kept from the night that her home had been destroyed and so many had died; herself included but that was on the inside not outside. _Don Juan Triumphant. _Written by the infamous Opera Ghost. Her angel of music and her true love.

_Send him my love memories remain_  
_Send him my love roses never fade  
__Send him my love._

Raoul walked in on her unexpectedly and went to her closet. He was looking for something and that something was expertly hidden. She had learned a lot from him, the hiding of valuable objects was one of them. She shook her head and looked down at the playbill once more.

Raoul walked toward her bed. They were married but they didn't share a room and Christine was happy about that. He slapped her across the face but she didn't care. She was too weak to do anything.

"You are not worthy of my love! If you still feel for that monster, take the rose and the dress you are hiding and go to him!"

"You will pay for that Monsieur de Changy!" A voice came from behind Raoul. Christine knew that voice instantly as Mme. Giry.

Raoul said nothing and stormed out. Madame Giry went to Christine's side to look at her face but Christine waved her away. Still she remained to tell her something. Christine was bedridden so she could do nothing.

"He told me to get you and to give you this." Madame Giry extracted from her shawl a bright red rose that only He could produce.

_The same sweet place, but dull old room_  
_He's all alone again  
__I needed so much more  
__Than he could give_

Christine's energy suddenly returned to her. She felt like jumping out of the bed and screaming and shouting but her legs and her voice just could not allow it. She hadn't walked or talked a good long sentence in almost four years.

She suddenly felt a pain of hurt shoot through her. She never wrote him or said anything about him. Loneliness was around him and even though Christine had tried to send him her love she couldn't.

_We knew our love could not survive  
__Broken hearts don't always mend…_

She had a broken heart that was clear to her and Madame Giry both. A heart that hadn't mended and probably wouldn't ever; but today was that chance that maybe just maybe it would finally start that delicate process.

The walk to the Opera Populaire seemed to take forever but they made it in due time. The moment they walked through that door memories flooded back to Christine and she suddenly had the strength to walk again. Madame Giry let her go and relive the past.

_Send him my love memories remain_  
_Send him my love roses never fade  
__Send him my love_

To her the opera had not burned. She was gone from herself. No cobwebs, no long lost dreams, no broken chandelier or broken chairs either. This Opera house had been a home to her for so long she even remembered how it smelled.

Before Christine realized it she was at her old dressing room. The mirror was in front of her. She hummed 'Angel of Music' hoping that he would come to her. That he did.

"You came back to me," He murmured.

"I came home," She managed to squeak before he came and drew her into a warm embrace.

She wanted to talk to him. About her choice four years ago and about everything that had happened to her but still her voice would just not work.

"Don't try and speak. I know every thing."

_Callin' out his name I'm dreamin'  
__Reflections of a voice I'm seein'  
__It's his voice  
__That keeps on haunting me._

Christine pulled away from him and sat in the chair by the vanity that was still intact. Her breath was unsteady and her hands shaky. Something was wrong with her. What it was he didn't know.

He walked over to her and kissed her on the neck. She sighed and turned to look at him. He was handsome no doubt about it.

"Erik, I need to tell you something," Again she squeaked from the lack of talking for so long.

"What it is Christine?" He asked as he kneeled by her side.

She whispered this time. As a singer she knew when to talk and not to talk. "I…love…you." She took a deep breath and continued. "I always have and always will. I should have stayed with you but being so young and stupid I made a foolish decision."

"Shhh. I understand. I made a foolish decision when I was younger that made my life harder. I'm happy you went with him. You deserved him."

Christine suddenly fell into his arms. She had fainted he thought but when he no longer felt her chest going up and down against his, he knew she had left him; for good.

She had confessed her love and had died in the place she had been "born". She had wanted nothing more but to leave this world in Erik's arms not Raoul's arms and her wish came true.

_Send him send him my love  
__Roses never fade  
__Memories remain  
__Send him send him my love_


End file.
